Iron Man's super-hero son
by ryeman200
Summary: Iron Man wants a successor, but has failed multiple times to produce a child. He decides to adopt a young, yet bright teen; unknowing that he just became the father of the infamous red & blue vigilante. Rated T for violence, and possible dark themes.


Iron Man's super-hero son: Chapter one

"Pepper, we've tried six times already! It's all turned out negative! I think we should try another way..." Tony stated, sitting in bed with his super model girlfriend.

"I worried you might say that... I guess it's the only other option..." Pepper Potts sighed, knowing they had tried everything else.

"We should go to the Orphanage on Saturday... It's the only day I'm not busy."

"Alright then. Get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of you!"

"Will do!"

Over at the Manhattan orphanage, a window opened; a red and blue, humanoid figure entered a dark, and almost empty room. The figure had injuries, ones that could only have been obtained during a rough fight.

"I'm not sure how long I can go on like this... I don't see much point anymore..." The figure sighed, quietly, and gracefully climbing into bed. He made sure not to wake anyone else that was in the same room.

He took off his mask, revealing a bruised, battered and beaten face; he had brown, longish hair; blue eyes; and a saddened expression on his face.

Whilst under his covers, he took off the rest of his costume and packed it in his bag.

"Hopefully my healing factor will kick in after a sleep... I'd sure be dead without it..." He was exhausted; shutting his eyes, he slowly drifted off into a sleep.

It was morning in the Orphanage, and everyone was outside in the yard. All except one.

"Peter, are you sure you don't want to go outside? You've been here almost a month. The least you could do is to get to know the other kids." A lady with blond hair and tan-ish skin spoke to the troubled teen.

"O-okay... I'll try..." Peter sighed, getting up from his previous position.

Outside, it was sunny; the sun was gleaming brightly over Manhattan, and man in a metal suit was flying over New York.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, any suspicious activities happening you want me to keep an eye on?" Tony asked his computer AI.

"Negative Sir. I would recommend heading back to reserve power."

"JARVIS, please, let the professional handle this!" Just then, his suit shook.

"Sir, it appears that your power level is at 10% capacity. Do you think it's time to head back?"

"You're just lovin' this, aren't you?"

"I assume the term you would use is "I told you so". Apologies if I'm wrong, Sir." Tony just rolled his eyes and flew back.

Back at the Orphanage, Peter was sitting under a tree, reading a book about quantum physics.

He saw some people walk up to him, and he could sense it was trouble. The person in the middle, whom he suspected was the ring leader, had short, reddish-brown hair; light muscular tone; blue eyes; and a light-tan-ish skin.

The one on the left was the youngest one, he looked around 12-ish. He had light brown, spiked hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wasn't very muscular, or looked very heavy. He was in the late prepubescent stage of his life.

The last one; on the right side was simliar the middle one; lightly muscled, blue eyes, blond hair and tan-ish skin.

"So, what you reading there? Studying for some test, Einstein?" The middle one out of the three there asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Now back off before I make you." He warned, continuing to read his book.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Seriously, I don't want to hurt you. So please, BACK OFF!" Peter repeated again.

"YOU hurt ME? I'd like to see you try!" He then grabbed Peter's book, but couldn't take it from his grasp. "Hey, let go!" He then threw a punch at Peter, which he easily dodged.

"I... Said... BACK... OFF!" Peter went up close to his face, using a menacing stare that would make any sensible person back away. But not him; nope, he punched Peter right across the face. His head didn't even move an inch. "Don't make me repeat myself again." He spoke coldly.

"Umm... I think you should leave him be. That punch didn't seem to do anything..." The one on the right stated, looking worried.

"Yeah, stop before you get yourself hurt..." The last one of the three added.

"I can take him. He doesn't look so tough!" He then threw another punch at Peter; to his surprise, was caught with one hand.

"Don't make me break your hand!" Peter exclaimed, starting to tighten his hold.

"Ow ow ow! Ok, I'll go! Just let me go!" He pleaded.

Peter then opened his eyes in shock, and with a quick movement, Peter opened his hand, letting the individual fall to the ground.

"Sorry if I hurt you, but I just let my mind get the better of me... I've just been through a lot..." Peter sighed, looking at his hands, then helped the person up.

"It's cool. Truce?" Peter nodded.

"Truce. So, what's your name?" Peter politely asked.

"Name's Maxwell Dillon. But Max is just fine."

"Yeah... Umm... Is your hand alright, Max?" Peter asked, hoping he hadn't done any serious harm.

"I can still move it..." Max then thought about how little effort he used against him. "So, how'd you get so strong? You seemed to get me to the floor with little effort..." Max asked, curiously analyzing Peter.

"I take martial arts." He lied. "I was taught how to take certain people down with a small pressure point some people have in their hands..." He lied again. "It can still be serious though. I was just concerned..." He partially lied this time.

"Very well. Which Martial arts is it?" Peter rubbed the back of his head, thinking of an answer.

"Kara-Kung-F-Ninjits-kuan..." He stammered, confused on which one to say.

"Umm... Karakungfninjitskuan? I've never heard of that one..."

"It's... Foreign...?" Peter mentally face-palmed himself for saying that.

"All martial arts is foreign..." Peter didn't know what to do now. He was lost on what to say.

Just then, everyone was called in for lunch.

"Umm... It's hard to pronounce and very hard to learn." They were then called in for a second time.

Peter then picked up his things and went off.

"Keep an eye on him, fellas... There's something different about him."


End file.
